


"It's better, you know."

by Rascet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascet/pseuds/Rascet
Summary: Clementine could finally find a time to say her goodbyes.





	"It's better, you know."

On the dry sand the girl stood quietly near a small terrace, not far from the main school building. Her gaze was lowered to the grave, one of several that were in this particular place. No one interrupted her, only in the background there was a swaying of trees, which calmly and peacefully rustled branches and leaves. The wind gently reminded of the impending thunderstorm. It was possible to feel the humidity in the air, which touched the face and which the girl could inhale with pleasure. She closed her eyes, forgetting herself in this environment of nature and straining silence and serenity, without a single living soul.

\- Not tired of staring yet? - behind the back she heard the familiar voice of one of the formerly former schoolchildren. - I hate being stared at me.

The girl remained standing still, not daring to open her eyes. The guy, the one who once wanted to push Clementine behind the walls of the school, stepped closer. Clem could feel it and her lips were stretched in a friendly and peaceful smile.

\- As you can see, I'm not staring anymore. - her voice was low and even, as if she was afraid to scare away a small creature, which decided to come closer to her out of curiosity. Then she remained silent.

\- Well, then stop thinking about it either. This is also unpleasant for me. - she heard a chuckle, after which the guy lowered his head and, as it seemed to her, deeply, with some pleasure, breathed in the cool, moist, pre-night air. - I can feel it. And this is unpleasant, too. Don't mind it.

Clementine remained silent, as if she was afraid to say something extra. Her brows quivered, and her face twisted in a painful grimace from her own thoughts. She clenched her hands into fists, as he did when he was angry or just annoyed. And he did it all the time, after their second meeting.

\- This isn't right, Mitch. We must remember those we have lost, who were important to us. This happened too fast, I.. I'm so...

She stopped and did not continue. She remembered all that pity was never his favorite trait. The guy just did not understand it. The freckled face frowned every time when the "new" showed some kind of pity for him, all these tenderness and experiences - all of this is superfluous. That just wasn't in his character.

\- Don't mind it. - repeated the voice of the guy in her head. - It's better, you know. To get it over with.

Clementine opened her eyes at the moment when thunder was heard in the distance. She stood in front of the tombstone, which was aloof from everyone, but still no different from the others. On wooden planks, a short five-letter name was carved by Willy, his best friend and once inseparable friend.

There was nobody around. The wind kept rising, blowing the girl from her place, driving her back inside. She bent down to put the yellow flowers interspersed with white daisies on the grave, next to the gravestone, and pressed the stems with a pair of stones so that the wind couldn't accidentally steal them.

\- It just was no time to say my goodbyes. - she smiled, calmly, giving a goodbye smile. But more words she could not utter. All wishes, all that is important and necessary, could be read in the smile. And forgiveness. She forgave him, just as he then forgave her, just by smiling and thanking. - Thank you. For helping.


End file.
